Shop Till You Drop
by mandii-xo
Summary: Serena and Darien go shopping, more like Serena drags Darien shopping. Can girls shopping be any fun? One shot. Read and Review


**Authors' notes: **Yes, this reminds me of me and my boyfriend the idea practically popped into my head. Leave me some reviews, please no flamers!

Darien sighed he was unsure of what he did in his past life to deserve the torture he was going through right this very moment.

When Serena made Darien endure painful activities it was usually Serena cooking food for Darien and him pretending he actually enjoying it. But this, this was much worse than any of Serena's microwave meals she 'cooked' for him.

"Darien, honey" Serena smiled sweetly

Darien sighed again. He loved the women to death but he knew when she called him pet names she _wanted_ something, and she was going to get it, he was a sucker!

"Yes" he said afraid of the answer.

"Hold this" Serena answered. Shoving 2 shopping bangs in his hand, he also was juggling another 3 shopping bags on top of that he looked and felt like a clown.

Why I'm holding these bags's he thought? Simple, he was kind and caring and would do anything for Serena, even endure a day of being dragged around the mall.

He quickly shuffled after Serena's quick lead around the mall, as Darien glanced around the corridors he spotted Andrew _yes! _He thought. But as he got closer he could see Andrew tied up in his own troubles, where Rita was practically dragging him by the arm around the shops. _Damn. Why on earth do shops have to have so many sales he thought, don't they think of the poor boyfriends who get dragged around like lost puppies._

They were alone. Stuck. Trapped. In this mall and Darien had no escape plan, Serena turned to him. She smiled sweetly, her blonde hair shining as she blew a strand out of her face and those deep blue eyes staring at him don't even start on those eyes, it was almost as if they hypnotize him. _Damn. _

"Darien not much longer ok?" Serena had said.

Darien had simply smiled and took her word for it. Who would of knows 2 hours later they'd still be here!

Serena latched onto his hand her fingers entwined with his. _Hmpff, she can be so demanding sometimes_. He laughed and kissed her on her head as he prepared himself for more torture.

"Oh cheer up Darien" Serena said, its not all doom and gloom maybe you can see the positives in shopping with me. She winked.

Darien looked at her dumbfounded. _Huh? He thought what positives is their in shopping with a 'female'._

Serena had slammed on her breaks and Darien had stopped to a stand still. She smiled and looked up.

**Bras 'n' Things**

That's what the sign had read.

Serena giggled "Its ok Darien I understand if you want to take a seat somewhere I wont be long" she blushed.

Darien blinked a few times. _Is she crazy? I've been dragged around here all day least I could do is help her shop for some sexy underwear._

He grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Uh Darien?" Serena has asked, snapping Darien out of his thought.

"Serena, I've been with you all afternoon I am not going to leave you now!" He smiled and practically dragged Serena into the shop.

It wasn't as if their relationship wasn't intimate because it was, Serena often got shy about these sort of things although Darien reassured her their was nothing to worry about.

Serena walked into the middle of the shop and picked up a few bras and underwear but nothing really special that had caught her eye. She was difficult when it came to buying lingerie she liked it to be eye catching.

Darien wandered around the store looking at all the lingerie he never thought their could be so much lingerie in one shot. He picked up a pair of suspenders and smiled suggestively at Serena.

"No Darien not now, not ever"

Darien laughed.

After a few minutes of browsing Serena had lifted up the perfect bra and underwear which made her smile. The bra was white, it was silky and white. In the middle laid a golden crescent moon. The underwear was similar same material same color and the same crescent lay in the middle of the underwear.

"Very nice" Darien said. _I cant wait to see you in these._

Serena could almost see the drool forming around Darien's mouth she giggled.

After purchasing the lingerie and the rest of the shopping they then made their way to the arcade to be greeted by their friends.

"What did you end up buying?" Exclaimed Mina, who was sharing a milkshake with Malachite.

"Yeah Serena what's in that pink bag?" Lita joined in, taking a bite out or Nephlites burger.

"Guys, that's personal we should intrude on what personal items Serena has bought" Amy replied blushing and holding onto Zoicites hand.

"Ha" Said Raye holding up a pair of lingerie. Jadeite slapped his hand over his face.

Serena turned a bright crimson red.

"REI" she screamed that's personal, in a moment Serena was chasing Raye around the arcade demanding her lingerie back.

After finally grabbing it she stormed back to her spot and sat on Darien's knee, poking her tongue out at Raye.

"Your just jealous Raye because I look better in it than you do!" Serena winked at Raye.

Before Raye could bite back, Jadeite shoved a chip in Raye's mouth causing everyone to laugh.

Serena nuzzled into Darien's neck. "You know what" Darien said. "What's that?" Serena asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in that lingerie" he winked. Serena giggled. "Oh Darien, you pervert" She exclaimed kissing him softly on his lips.

**Thanks for reading, I'm not too sure what I think of the story but let me know, reviews much appreciated!**

**Mandy x**


End file.
